discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Miley Spears
Miley Spears is a Discordian writer and member of Mythics of Harmonia, the Order of the Pineapple, the Order of the Cloved Lemon, and is a Discordian American Princess who revived and became adopter of Discordia Wikia. She is also a SubGenius and an administrator of the SubGenius Wiki. She has been involved in several controversies. Personal life Miley was born 23 April 1995 CE (Discord 40 3161 YOLD) and grew up in Norwood Young America, Minnesota. Her parents could not produce children, so enlisted a "surrogate father" who provided the sperm, She is an only child. She considers herself a child of the Internet because her birth was announced by email. Most of her education was through home schooling, although she did attend some classes in Minnesota. She was an avid reader by the age of 5, a Wikipedia editor at age 13, and a featured writer for Discordian-related and other articles at Uncyclopedia at age 14. There was an agreement that she not learn the identity of or meet her biological father until she was 18. But she met him during a big get-together when she was 13, although the full story of their relationship wasn't learned until later. Her parents had an agreement with each other to keep her "safe from sex." They tried keeping her ignorant of sexual matters and away from potentially sexual situations, but it did not work. While she had visited relatives in Texas before, after her parents felt they couldn't handle her, she moved there in 2009 to live with an aunt and uncle. She continued to be homeschooled, although she did take some classes at a small Texas high school. She was given permission and money to have her own domain name as a present for her 15th birthday, and registered it a few days later on 6 May 2010. She lost both of her parents in 2010 when she was 15 years old. She became very withdrawn, and virtually stopped seeing friends and writing on the Internet. She began alledgedly studying at Miskatonic University in 2012, although officially she is a student at the University of Texas in Austin where she is a member of the Knighthood of Buh. Her original last name was Spears, but as a teenager she changed her first name to Miley in honor of Miley Cyrus. Like Camden Benares, she changed her legal name to her Discordian name (although her Discordian name before becoming Miley Spears in 2009 was Sister Creamy). In the Society for Creative Anachronism (SCA), she is known as Ariel Lovechild. She is a vegetarian and a card-carrying member of the ACLU, PeTA, and the Church of the SubGenius. Discordian and other work Ms. Spears became a Discordian at age 12 although she knew about the religion before then. She has written Discordian definitions for Urban Dictionary and articles for the Seti23 wiki and Uncyclopedia. For Uncyclopedia, she co-wrote the article on "Discordianism" which features Saint Minnie Rae, and wrote Discordian American Princess (DAP) articles that were featured (she was named a DAP by Princess Unicornia). She has been published in Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia, Intermittens Magazine, and other Discordian publications. She is a Wikipedia editor, and has worked as a photographer's and artist's model for calendars, paintings and comic books, although she maintains a different name and identity for modeling. In spring 2008, she participated in Discordian Cyberspace Masquerade under the alias Good To The Last Drop. (Participants used unknown aliases to eliminate any preconceptions about each other). At the end of the five-day online event, she revealed herself to be Sister Creamy, her then Discordian name. While on vacation that summer in Texas, she posed for a painting by Gypsie Skripto where she tongue kissed Shamlicht Kids Club member Rosey Tiger. In June, she participated in the "mini-unconvention" ShamliCon and met her biological father although the nature of their relationship was then unknown. Later she and her "biodad" worked on several projects together. Miley is an active member of People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) and is the adopter and administrator for PETA Wiki. She campaigns for animal rights and is a vegetarian. She is also an active member of the American Civil Liberties Union (ACLU), so works for the rights of human animals too. In 2014, she was named to the Order of the Pineapple along with His Wholiness the Rev. DrJon. In January 2015, she began a revival of the Discordian Wiki, making over 600 edits, starting dozens of articles and uploading dozens of images in her first month. She also began Operation Holydays to get each Discordian holyday its own article. In March 2015, Wikia staff appointed her as adopter, sysop and bureaucrat for Discordia Wikia aka Discordian Wiki. She is also a sysop and bureaucrat for Sexuality Wiki. She started working on the SubGenius Wikia Clench in 2015 and became an ordained minister in the Church of the SubGenius in July 2015. She was made an administrator of the wiki in August 2015. V-card controversy Miley's parents tried to keep her "safe from sex" by not giving her access to sexual information, not letting her be alone with a boy, and keeping her off of the Internet. It didn't work. She lost her "V-card" in 2007 when she was age 12. Penetration by the 13-year-old boy was very slight, but met the legal definition of sexual intercourse. She didn't understand what had happened, but felt no real pain and did not dislike the experience. When she learned what virginity was, she felt she was still a virgin. Later she said she was a virgin 'if you don't count that one time." ShamliCon, father and painting controversy In summer 2008, she visited her aunt and uncle in Texas. She and Shamlicht Kids Club member Rosey Tiger tongue kissed each other for artist Gypsie Skripto. At the time, Miley was age 13 and Rosey was 12. The resulting painting was named "The Kiss." During that same summer, Miley participated in ShamliCon as Sister Creamy. ShamliCon was organized partiially because of salacious posts she had made in Discordian Cyberspace Masquerade under the alias of Good To The Last Drop. Participants in the masquerade did not reveal their true names, locations, or descriptions including age. For ShamliCon, "Sister Creamy" used false identification so that other participants would not know her true age. During part of the event, the ShamliCon participants and a number of other people got together for a zoo trip and swim party. Without what happened being fully known, she met her biological father. Topless banner controversy As her parents felt they couldn't keep up with Miley's education, they let her attend a combined middle and high school. Just before spring break in March 2009, Miley and another girl posted a banner at their school that said "Go Topless for PETA on Spring Break." The girls actually turned a banner at the combined Central High School/Middle School in Norwood Young America, MN, around. The side that had been displayed in the main school hallway was the school-approved "Have Fun But be Safe on Spring Break." Miley was then 13 years old, almost 14, and her partner was 17. Miley's parents threatened to send her to her aunt and uncle's house in Texas if she didn't straighten up. In a newspaper article, Miley claimed the effort was approved by, but not sponsored by, a PETA website administrator. She continued to participate in topless protests each year during spring break (around March 14 to 22, and on August 23, 2015 for the University of Texas in Austin), and produced posters available on her website. Internet controversy Miley had been allowed to have Internet access but only through a strict web filter. She bypassed this within a week. She signed for Uncyclopedia, a humor wiki that then included explicit sexual references, on June 9, 2009 when she was 14 years old. Her parents discovered it and learned that Miley had been active on 4chan and had been viewing and reading pornography online. Her Internet access was cut off. Believing their daughter out of control, her parents sent her to her aunt and uncle's house in Texas to "straighten her out." SCA controversy In 2011, Miley submitted the name Ariel Lovechild and a device or "coat of arms" to the historical recreationist group Society for Creative Anachronism (SCA). She and her heraldic advisor Eldwin Nightowl were told the combination could not pass because the name Ariel coupled with a mermaid in her device was "too Disney," and that her use of a pentagram violated SCA rules of heraldry. Eldwin had specifically researched and encouraged her submission as a challenge to precedent. The name and device both passed, overruling a previous precedent and setting a new one. Discordian controversy In 2012 while she was still underage, the leader and members of a popular Discordian website accused Miley of committing sexual crimes. Her family sent a certified letter to the website's leader threatening a lawsuit for libel and defamation if the remarks were not removed. The remarks were taken down, but the site posted a thread insulting her and also engaged in email bombing and sending threats of retaliation against Miley and her family. Go Topless Controversy She participated in Go Topless Day when she was ready to begin her freshman year in 2012. The movement asserts that a woman's chest and nipples should be legally and socially treated same as a man's. While female protestors in some areas are required to cover their nipples, which is often done with pasties that look like nipples, Austin allows women to go topless in public. Male protestors typically wear bikini tops or bras. She plans to participate in Austin on 23 August 2015. Links *Miley Spears user page *Miley Spears Homepage Category:Discordian American Princesses Category:Order of the Pineapple Category:Heavenly Bodies Category:Pope Category:Mythics of Harmonia